Care of You
by ISungyi
Summary: Sungmin sakit, tetapi Kyuhyun malah meninggalkannya. apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kyuhyun? Pairing Kyumin. Semi M. BoysLove.Oneshoot.


**Care of You**

Author : Billy Quint a.k.a**성이**

Length : OneShoot

Rated : Semi M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Pairing : THE ONE AND ONLY KYUMIN

**_enJOYed…._**

**Tik,, Tak,, Tik,, Tak,, Tik,, Tak**

Detik jam terdengar memecah kesunyian malam, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang di depan kamarnya. Kedua matanya terfokus pada televis layar datar yang ada di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu berulang kali mengganti _channel_ televisinya. Sengaja mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa cemas yang terus menggerogoti perasaannya.

"_Hufff"_ Kyuhyun mendesah keras, kedua _orbs_ kecoklatannya melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di atas ruangan _dorm_nya. Sudah lewat dari 5 menit, namun seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga sampai ke _dorm_ mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya, kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan ketika merasa cemas.

Kyuhyun mengambil _iphone_ yang ia letakkan di atas meja, mengecek setiap pesan atau panggilan yang mungkin ia lewatkan. Namun _namja_ tampan itu harus menelan kekecewaannya, karena memang tak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Menekan tombol panggilan cepat melalui ponselnya. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar _dorm_nya. Menunggu seseorang di luar sana menerima panggilan darinya, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kecewa. Panggilannya memang tersambung, namun orang yang dihubunginya tidak juga menerima panggilan teleponnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat merasa kecewa sekaligus cemas.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkat, menatap sosok Yesung yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di belakangnya._ Namja_ tampan itu tidak sadar bahwa sejak awal Yesung telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sedikit cemas melihat _magnae_ Super Junior itu tidak kunjung tidur padahal sejak pagi ia telah disibukkan dengan jadwal yang begitu padat.

"Kau mengejutkanku _hyung._ Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Besok kau ada jadwal kan? Jangan tidur terlalu malam"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengomel dalam hatinya. Tidak ada satupun kata bantahan yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk beradu mulut dengan _lead vocal_ Super Junior itu. Semua pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Teman sekamar sekaligus _hyung_ kesayangannya. Atau mungkin kini dia harus terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kekasih'. Lee Sungmin.

**Piiip**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Ryeowook berjalan sambil memapah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat dan menggigil. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu beberapa kali bersin dan terbatuk. Korea selatan memang tengah dilanda musim salju, dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sungmin akan selalu terserang flu ketika musim itu datang. _Namja_ tampan itu memang tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin. Dan itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu mencemaskan Sungmin hari ini.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook dan Sungmin mendongak bersamaan. Menatap sosok Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri mematung di depannya. Kedua manik kelinci Sungmin menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri diam di depannya. Tak jelas apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kekasihnya itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum singkat, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresponnya. Namja jangkung itu malah berjalan keluar _dorm_ dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sebenarnya berharap mendapat pelukan hangat darinya.

"Sungminnie _hyung _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook cemas, ketika melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menatap Ryewook dan Yesung bergantian, "_Nan gwaenchana"_ ucapnya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Menatap iba sosok Sungmin yang tengah menatap sedih pintu _dorm_ mereka. Kedua namja itu kemudian membantu Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook sebenarnya sangat ingin menemani Sungmin, namun sepertinya Sungmin sedang ingin sendiri. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ketika _hyung_nya itu memintanya untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja _hyung?_ Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu. Kau kan sedang sakit?" Ucap Ryeowook berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"_Aniya._ Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Yang aku butuhkan hanya tidur. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat _hyung._ Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _jeongmalya. _Jadi cepat kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"_Gurae,_ tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal"

"Eh?_?"_

_"_Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis sendirian"

Sungmin tertegun, apa dia bisa melakukannya? Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin merasa sangat kecewa dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Mustahil dia tidak menangis karena kejadian itu.

"_Hyung!"_

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur" Sungmin menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu._ Namja_ tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras agar Ryeowook tidak menyadari isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin bisa menahan tangis ketika hal menyedikan datang menimpanya, tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa ditahannya adalah ketika seseorang mengecewakan atau mengabaikannya, terlebih itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya.

_ Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu Kyu? Aku sakit dan kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu ingin cepat sampai di dorm agar bisa melihatmu. Berharap kau mau memelukku dan menyanyikan lullaby untukku? Kau ada di mana Kyu?_

Sungmin menghapus pesan yang telah ia ketikkan untuk Kyuhyun._ Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja nakas dan berusaha untuk tidur.

**Ceklek**

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya rapat ketika Kyuhyun masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar mereka. Ada perasaan senang ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa kecewa dan marah karena perilaku Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Cepatlah bangun_ hyung_" ucapnya memerintah.

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu semakin memejamkan matanya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu dan bicara dengan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir pucat Sungmin, membuat _namja_ pecinta kelinci itu reflek membuka lebar kedua matanya dan segera mendorong kepala Kyuhyun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur. _Sigh,_ mana mungkin kau bisa tidur nyenyak sementara aku tidak berada di sampingmu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti ledekan di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku lelah. Jadi matikan lampunya." Sungut Sungmin kemudian kembali menggulung tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian membuka paksa selimut yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah kubilang aku ingin _emmpphhh….."_

Kyuhyun menarik bibir Sungmin dan menciumnya. Melumatnya pelan hingga membuat Sungmin melupakan rasa marahnya. Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya possessive. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu marasakan rasa cinta dan kecemasan yang dirasakannya melalui ciumannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, _Namja_ tampan itu menempelkan dahinya atas dahi Sungmin, menatap lekat sepasang _foxy eyes_ yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah. Kau mengabaikanku kemudian menciumku. Kau membuatku bingung Cho"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga jarak mereka kembali menjauh, "_Mwo?_ _Sigh,_ jelas-jelas kau mengabaikanku tadi. Meninggalkanku tanpa berkata-kata. Masih menyangkal"

"Hei, hei,, aku tidak mengabaikanmu Ming, kau tahu aku cemas sekali ketika melihatmu pulang seperti itu._"_

_ "_Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti itu?"

"Siapa bilang aku meninggalkanmu? Aku hanya keluar untuk membeli ini. Aku tahu kau pasti terserang flu. Persediaan obat kita habis, jadi aku buru-buru pergi untuk membeli ini"

Sungmin tercekat, semua kekecewaan yang ada di dalam hatinya atas sikap Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja. Sungmin meraih obat flu yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Jadi karena inilah Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi tanpa memeluknya. Sungmin tersenyum singkat, _namja_ manis itu menatap lekat sepasang _obsidian_ yang juga menatapnya. Dugaannya salah, Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun yang suka berlaku seenaknya. _Namja_ yang biasanya bertingkah manja itu kini telah berubah menjadi _namja_ sejati yang begitu mencintainya. Sungmin merasakan kedua matanya memanas, merasa bahagia sekaligus konyol dengan semua prasankanya. _Namja_ manis itu tertunduk malu, kini dialah yang terlihat begitu lemah dan juga kekanakan, sementara Kyuhyun semakin dewasa dan begitu bertanggung jawab.

"Maafkan aku Kyu" Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau minta maaf karena kau sakit? Tidak apa-apa Ming,aku yang salah karena tidak memperhatikanmu dengan baik. Sudahlah, sekarang kau minum obat ini, aku akan menyiapkan coklat panas untukmu"

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memintanya kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk meminum obatnya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang lengan Kyuhyun seolah enggan untuk ditinggalkan.

"Aku tidak butuh coklat panas"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau. Tetaplah di sini Kyu"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan nada manja yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir M kekasihnya. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang sering menunjukkan _aegyo_nya ketika tidak sedang berada di atas panggung. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi, bahkan mungkin juga hampir tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, memberikan ruang kosong untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa berbaring di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya._ Namja_ tampan itu perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. menyesap tiap inchi daging kenyal yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Menyentuh pelan pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang terasa halus di jemarinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil ketika Sungmin mulai tergerak untuk mengikuti tempo permainannya. Decakan saliva mulai terdengar mewarnai permainan mereka, memberikan irama eksotis yang membuat keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menindih tubuh Sungmin. Meraba seluruh bagian sensitive yang membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, mendesah nikmat merasakan kenikmatan surga yang dihembuskan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Malam bersalju itu telah berubah menjadi malam yang panas bagi keduanya. Kyuhyun terus bergerak menghujam hole Sungmin yang begitu sempit untuknya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap, menunjukkan rasa cinta yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Tidak ada sumpah serapah maupun ucapan kasar ketika proses penyatuan mereka. Yang ada hanya erangan nikmat dan ucapan cinta yang terus keluar dari bibir mereka. Ranjang itu kembali berderik seirama dengan hentakan _junior_ Kyuhyun ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah semakin kuat ketika Kyuhyun meremas juniornya, memaksa sperma yang ada di dalam tubuhnya keluar menandakan klimaks yang terasa begitu nikmat. Tubuh Sungmin melengkung sementara kedua kakinya bergetar. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika _hole_ Sungmin semakin menjepit _junior_ miliknya yang masih tertancap di dalamnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali bergerak untuk mencari kenikmatan yang telah lama ditahannya. Sampai pada sebuah desahan panjang menandakan klimaksnya telah datang. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang terbuka _sexy_ di depannya.

"_Saranghae Kyu…"_ ucap Sungmin dengan suaranya yang terengah-engah.

_ "Nado saranghae Min.."_ tutupnya sebelum kembali menggenjot tubuh bagian bawah kekasihnya.

**There is NO END but AND**

**Karen kisah Sungmin emank gag akan pernah ada habisnya ^^**

**RnR ya ^^**

**kkkkkkkkkkk**


End file.
